


Механизмы

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Gen, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: Когда нужно, Джок  умеет всё.





	Механизмы

Название: Механизмы  
Автор: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Бета: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Размер: драббл, 940 слов  
Персонажи: Брайан «Джок» Фланаган, Джей-Си Дентон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Для голосования: #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Механизмы"

 

Джок умеет сажать вертолеты в бурю и под шквальным огнем, делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, задорно кричать в инфолинк, что прорвемся, прекрасно зная, каковы шансы. Неподвижно зависнуть над местом встречи — два, три, четыре, пять, где тебя черти носят? — вглядываясь в озаряемую вспышками выстрелов темноту внизу. Умеет различить практически сливающуюся с серым асфальтом неподвижно лежащую фигурку в плаще, с замирающим сердцем недрогнувшей рукой направить вертолет на посадку. Вытащить из-под пилотского кресла дробовик — кому какое дело, что стрелять никогда не учили — пальнуть пару раз, выскакивая из вертолета. Попал-не попал — нет времени думать и разбираться. Перевернуть тело на асфальте — нет, зрение не подвело, свой, вот и темные очки с разбитыми стеклами валяются неподалеку. Взвалить на плечо — совсем ты еще легкий, парень, оказывается — и бежать обратно к вертолету, зигзагом или по прямой, как там правильно?.. Когда ты на вертолете, уклоняться как-то само получается, а тут — не поймешь, когда стреляют со всех сторон.

Живой, неживой — нет времени разбираться. Звякают ремни, щелкают под липкими от крови пальцами переключатели, мотор отзывается уверенным ревом. Мастерства по обращению с механизмами у Джока не отнять.

Скрыться из виду, прежде, чем успеют поднять вертолеты для преследования, сесть на крышу заброшенного здания, прожигать, как в последний раз, аккумулятор на поддержание маскировки. Отстегнуть от сидения бесчувственное тело, уложить на пол, резко выдохнуть от облегчения, почувствовав под пальцами тихие удары пульса. Понять, что радость моментально исчезает от осознания того, что куда дальше — непонятно. В любой больнице — камеры слежения, а где они — там «Пейдж Индастриз»; Тонг и Пол по ту сторону океана, наверно, только просыпаются, но да чем они смогут помочь через инфолинк? Что вообще надо делать? Остановить кровь? если эта кровь, черт подери, повсюду?

— Вытащить пули, — он чуть не подскакивает, когда раздается голос Джей-Си, тихий и монотонный. — Пока ты не вытащишь пули, я не смогу регенерировать.

— Хорошо.

Джок умеет не задавать лишних вопросов, когда на это нет времени — пусть даже не смыслит ни черта в том, что ему надо сделать, а рука предательски дрожит. Вытащить из ножен на бедре Джей-Си нож, разрезать неподатливые ремни на изрешеченной броне.

«Ох, парень».

В районе правого плеча — три отверстия от пуль, раздробивших ключицу и ребра в осколки, кое-где торчащие из раны — неаккуратные, рваные, в полутьме не различишь, где ошметки брони, а где — плоти. Он чертыхается про себя, пытается нащупать застежки брони в том месте, где поблескивает металл — и резко отдергивает пальцы, понимая, что это, черт подери, не броня. Он не знает, что за оружие способно на такое — превратить добрую часть грудной клетки в кровавое месиво, в котором поблескивают остатки порванных нитей наноструктуры. Черт. Черт. Он ведь уже почти поверил, что Джей-Си — робот с шестеренками и механизмами внутри, но нет — у него под пальцами лишь скользкая, удушливо пахнущая кровью человеческая плоть.

Хочется блевать, хочется сбежать куда подальше, хочется, чтобы они с агентом Джей-Си Дентоном — тогда еще без этой чертовой огромной дыры в груди, опрятным, холодно-вежливым — никогда не встречались на нижнем этаже бара Адской Кухни.

— Не надо… хирургической точности, — Джей-Си все так же спокоен, все так же безразличен к происходящему. Чертова машина. Джок глубоко вздыхает — вдох-выдох, как учили в летной школе, чем дольше медлишь, тем нерешительнее становишьcя — и погружает лезвие в рану.

Джей-Си даже не кричит, а воет — так же монотонно, на одной частоте, словно и кричать по-человечески не умеет — значит, врали в ЮНАТКО, что всем железкам что-то делают с нервами, чтобы не чувствовали боли. Джок стискивает зубы, направляет лезвие глубже, чувствуя, что о клинок звякает что-то железное, усмехается коротко — кто чинил моторы у старых птичек, и не в таких условиях работать привык. Подцепляет ножом, тащит обратно, отшвыривает в сторону — осталось еще три.

«Прорвемся, парень».

Джок умеет быть оптимистом.

Вторая, самая мерзкая пуля ушла глубоко под ребра, где ткань живого легкого сплетается с наноструктурой особенно прочно. Видимо, именно благодаря этому Джей-Си до сих пор жив — обычный человек умер бы от такой раны минут через пять.

— Придется резать прямо по твоим железкам, — произносит Джок вслух, даже не ожидая ответа — все равно вопрос, а сможет ли Джей-Си после такого регенерировать, повисает в воздухе.

— Меня сейчас это не слишком заботит, — одними губами произносит Джей-Си. Он уже не воет, а только тихо кашляет, еще немного — и потеряет сознание.

Джок молча кивает в ответ. Он умеет не терять время.

Наноструктура подается ничуть не хуже развороченных тканей — странно, он ожидал, что резать ее будет сложно, словно проволоку — но еще несколько движений ножа — и у Джока остается на ладони причудливый свинцовый цветок. Разрывная пуля, чтоб ее, наверняка такие запрещены какими-нибудь международными правилами, чем-то же это должно быть запрещено. Во избежание излишних человеческих страданий.

Ах, да. Человеческих.

Две остальные — почти что просто. Джок, если нужно, умеет быстро учиться чему угодно. Остается лишь вздохнуть, вытереть руки о плащ, вытащить из кармана носовой платок, который он либо предлагает плачущим леди, либо полирует лобовое стекло вертолета, промокнуть себе лоб, промокнуть кровавую пену с губ Джей-Си.

«Готово, парень. Запускай свой магию».

Регенерационное поле пульсирует неровно, словно лампочка от перепада напряжения, и внезапно гаснет, оставляя после себя кое-как стянувшуюся кожу на месте ран.

— Батарейка кончилась, — Джей-Си приподнимается на локте, садится, пытается нащупать свои темные очки — на секунду растерянный, дезориентированный, словно и впрямь новобранец первую неделю на службе, маленький братец Пола Дентона, а не созданный ЮНАТКО механизм. — Но пока сойдет, спасибо. Нужно отключить их радары, иначе мы не сможем вылететь.

Джок подхватывает его прежде, чем он успевает дошататься хотя бы до двери.

— Ты не поверишь, — хмыкает он. — Но я не только охуенный хирург, но и летчик тоже ничего.

Хотя даже плохому летчику очевидно, что пока радары включены, стелс-система их не спасет. Впрочем, Джок — летчик что надо. Он знает, что делать.

Довести Джей-Си до кресла второго пилота, пристегнуть — парень на сегодня натерпелся достаточно. Отключить стелс-систему, чтобы не тратить остатки энергии. Получится-не получится — гадать поздно. Медлить — бессмысленно.

«Полетели».

Когда нужно, Джок тоже умеет быть героем.


End file.
